


Legends from Monster Heaven

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Psalms, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say the angel ran across this land of filth<br/>away from its oldest residents, creeping oil<br/>that hisses hunger and cannot die,<br/>to protect a man he loved, who is<br/>the other legend we here tell."</p><p>Dean, Castiel, and Benny have left a mark on Purgatory, which the residents will not soon forget. When they take a break from mutilating each other, the monster souls whisper tales of danger and heavenly devotion. A poem inspired by too many (read: never enough) repetitions of Peer Gynt - In the Hall of the Mountain King and a passage from Psalms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends from Monster Heaven

There is a river in the dark woods.  
It is clear and noisy; the gurgling over rocks  
is almost like the quiet song of psalms.

They say an angel washed in the water,  
and that is why it tastes so bittersweet.  
It is tainted (or is it cleansed?) with his grace,  
which is flavored by fear and desperation.

They say the angel ran across this land of filth  
away from its oldest residents, creeping oil  
that hisses hunger and cannot die,  
to protect a man he loved, who is  
the other legend we here tell.

You can taste that in the water too--  
the angel's urgent loyalty and fondness  
and his guilt for savoring it.

At night, if we can make measurements of time  
in this land of twilight, you can hear the river  
whisper words that belong to heaven:  
_righteousness and peace have kissed each other_  
and maybe they will lilt to the beat of a song,  
from some old play, about a mountain and a king.

You might have heard it in a haunting whistle  
through a mouth packed with many teeth:  
_Righteousness goes before him and_  
_prepares the way for his steps_ ,  
so move with caution, children, for  
not even monsters are safe from spectres.

**Author's Note:**

> The quotations from Psalms are from 85:10 and 85:13 respectively.


End file.
